sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog 3
|Nośniki = * 2 kartridże (Sonic the Hedgehog 3 oraz Sonic & Knuckles) *Dystrybucja cyfrowa |Języki = angielski}}Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, znana również jako Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 – gra platformowa z serii Sonic the Hedgehog powstała w wyniku połączenia kartridży z grami Sonic the Hedgehog 3 oraz Sonic & Knuckles za pomocą technologii lock-on. Produkcja Gra Sonic the Hedgehog 3 początkowo miała zawierać Knucklesa oraz wszystkie poziomy z Sonic & Knuckles. Ze względu na ograniczenia czasowe, zdecydowano się na rozbicie gry na dwie części. Gra Sonic the Hedgehog 3 została wydana w lutym 1994 roku i zawierała 6 poziomów. W tym czasie, Sonic Team pracował nad pozostałymi poziomami, a także nad technologią lock-on, która miała za zadanie połączyć dwie gry, tworząc jedną większą. Udało się to i w październiku tego samego roku wydano grę Sonic & Knuckles, która zawierała pozostałe elementy z pierwotnych założeń. Fabuła Gracz ma do wyboru dwie linie fabularne: Sonica i Tailsa oraz Knucklesa. Są one takie same jak w oddzielnych grach, z dodaną cutscenką łączącą Launch Base Zone i Mushroom Hill Zone. Knuckles również traci swoją początkową cutscenkę. Opis Sonic 3 & Knuckles zawiera kilka różnic pomiędzy pojedynczymi grami. Nowości * Pojawia się drugi zestaw Szmaragdów - Super Szmaragdy. Gracz może je odblokować wchodząc do pierwszego wielkiego pierścienia, świecącego na kolory Szmaragdów. Przenoszą one gracza do Ołtarza Szmaragdów, gdzie zwykłe zostają zamienione na Super Szmaragdy, lecz są nieaktywne. * Zostały dodane Hyper transformacje Sonica (Hyper Sonic) oraz Knucklesa (Hyper Knuckles), a także Super transformacja Tailsa (Super Tails). Do ich odblokowania, wymagane jest zebranie Super Szmaragdów. Zmiany * Knuckles jest grywalny w poziomach z gry Sonic the Hedgehog 3. Posiada własne ścieżki i ukryte pomieszczenia. Walczy również z trudniejszymi bossami (np. dwa Twin Hammery), a z jednym (Graviton Mobile), nie walczy wcale. * Tails jest grywalny w poziomach z Sonic & Knuckles, a także może towarzyszyć Sonicowi. * Gracz ma możliwość rozpoczęcia i kontynuowania gry na 8 różnych zapisach (Sonic 3 miał ich 6). Jeżeli gracz posiada jakieś zapisy w Sonicu 3, zostaną one przeniesione wraz z postacią, poziomem oraz Szmaragdami. Zapisywane teraz są także życia oraz szanse. * Sonic i Tails nie walczą z Big Armem, robi to jedynie Knuckles. Kolczatka zaś nie walczy z Ball Shooterem. Następuje także płynne przejście do Mushroom Hill Zone. * Niektóre poziomy z Sonica 3 przeszły drobne zmiany w rozmieszczeniu elementów rozgrywki. Najbardziej widoczne jest to w Launch Base Zone. Poziomy z Sonic & Knuckles pozostały bez zmian, z wyjątkiem sekwencji otwierającej Mushroom Hill Zone z wielkim pierścieniem. * W przypadku piosenek różniących się między grami (np. piosenka mini-bossa, motyw Knucklesa), gra używa utworów z Sonic & Knuckles. * Punkt kontrolny umożliwia dostęp do bonusowych poziomów z obu gier. Poziomy sygnalizowane są odpowiednim wyglądem okręgu z gwiazdek. * Karty tytułowe wyświetlają napis "Sonic 3 & Knuckles". * Cheaty zostały zmienione. Reedycje Sonic 3 & Knuckles wydawany był zarówno jako oddzielna gra jak i dostąpny dopiero, gdy gracz posiadał na jednym systemie gry Sonic the Hedgehog 3 oraz Sonic & Knuckles. Anulowana reedycja mobilna 18 października 2014 roku Christian Whitehead oraz Simon Thomley, twórcy reedycji wcześniejszych gier z serii, zaprezentowali prototyp swojej reedycji gry Sonic 3 & Knuckles na urządzenia mobilne. Pokazali działający ekran tytułowy, Angel Island Zone ze wszystkimi elementami, bonusowe poziomy oraz specjalne poziomy. W wyniku różnych zdarzeń oraz okoliczności, porzucili prace nad reedycją. Ciekawostki * Część tytułu "& Knuckles" stała się w późniejszych latach popularnym internetowym memem. Zobacz też * ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' * ''Sonic & Knuckles'' * Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Blue Sphere Kategoria:Gry 2D *** Kategoria:Mega Drive Kategoria:Gry wydane w 1994 roku en:Sonic 3 & Knuckles es:Sonic 3 & Knuckles Kategoria:Gry powstałe z technologii lock-on